Fangtom
Fangtom is a Ninjago Minifigure released in 2012. He is exclusive to 9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush. Description Fangtom's head is completely red with narrowed eyes and two heads. The head is the same mould used for Fangdam. The only difference is the widening of the eyes, and the colour of the back of the head. He has white stripes on the back, and Fangdam has black stripes. He once accidentally bit himself while trying to turn someone into a Serpentine which caused his head to form into two heads. Fangtom's torso is also completely red with white scales from the top to the bottom of his torso, and also continuing on to half of his tail. His torso is similar to Fangdam's, the difference being Fangtom has larger black markings on either side of the scales. Another note worthy difference is that he has red arms, where as Fangdam has white. Like all the other Tribe Generals, Fangtom has a tail, but in red. Fangtom is released with one accessory- a Fangpyre staff. Background Fangtom was the general of the Fangpyre tribe and was imprisoned in the fangpyre tomb along with the rest of his tribe. Eventually he was released by Lloyd Garmadon, but the Fangpyres conspired with another tribe, the Hypnobrai, to overthrow Lloyd. They released the remaining tribes and proceeded to attempt to conquer Ninjago, though they were repeatedly beat. They then attempted to conquer Ninjago in a final push under the leadership of the resurgent Garmadon, though they eventually betrayed him and were defeated by the ninja, being driven underground into a tomb not openable from the inside. By the time of the reign of the Digital Overlord, they had reformed and were freed from their tomb by the ninja in order to obtain more information. Notes * Fangdam is shown with Fangtom's torso in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (TV series) (Except in episodes Double Trouble and Snakebit). * His two heads always seem to take turns speaking and usually finish each others sentences. * In the TV series, Fangtom is referred to as "Fangpyre General" in the credits and is voiced by Mackenzie Grey. *He appears to be good friends of all the serpentine generals; However, he seems to turn back on Skales in "Day of the Great Devourer" * He is Fangdam's brother. *His name is a play on Fang and phantom. Appearances * 9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush Television Appearances * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu **''Season 1'' ***''Snakebit'' ***''Never Trust a Snake'' ***''Can of Worms'' ***''The Snake King'' ***''Tick Tock'' ***''The Green Ninja'' ***''All of Nothing'' ***''The Day of the Great Devourer'' **''Season 2'' ***''Darkness Shall Rise'' ***''Pirates vs. Ninja'' ***''Ninjaball Run'' ***''Child's Play'' ***''The Stone Army'' ***''The Day Ninjago Stood Still'' **''Season 3'' ***''The Curse of the Golden Master'' Videogame Appearances *The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game LEGO.com Bio Gallery Pic7831481C09DA4EAD9269A9AA166C8CD2.png|CGI Fangtom Fangtom11.png|Fangtom in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Fangpyre.jpg|The Fangpyre General-Fangtom and his staff.|link=Fangpyre.jpg pic46F1BDF8EE6908B55747BDE8F7C8B501.png|Fangtom on the cover of "Tomb of the Fangpyre" Lloyd with Fangtom.png|Lloyd Garmadon with Fangtom Fangtom Close-Up.png|Close Up Fangtom Close-Up 2.png|Close Up Fangtom with Lloyd.png|Fangtom with Lloyd Garmadon All Four Serpentine General.jpg See also * Snappa * Fang-Suei * Fangdam * Skales Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Non Legged Minifigures